The Medical College of Wisconsin has made considerable progress in cancer education since 1974. Programs have been developed or expanded for undergraduate students, graduates and fellows in specialty training, and community physicians. An Oncology Service has been established as a matrix to bring together all the specialties dealing with cancer. An interdisciplinary Oncology Unit and Oncology Clinics have been established. Undergraduate and graduate medical education has been substantially affected by the activities associated with the Cancer Education Grant from 1975 to 1978. The main thrust of our future efforts will be the further development of the Oncology Unit. Education of a cadre of nurses in both in-patient and out-patient care of the cancer patient is key to continuity of care and educaton of Clinical Assistants and Associates. Learning resources for patients, nurses, and physicians will be exlored and implemented. Evaluation methods will be expanded and refined. Methodology in cancer education will become a point of focus while programs continue to develop a medical community better able to provide total care to the patient with cancer.